


Bing Bong's Growth Journal

by mimitchi33



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Childhood, Diary, Disney, F/M, Fear, Growing Up, Hockey, Lessons, Maturity, Memories, Moon, Pixar, School, Training Potty, earthquake, fear-facing, potty training, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimitchi33/pseuds/mimitchi33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bing Bong comes back to Headquarters one day after a memory mix-up. His goal? To get back together with Riley and take her to the moon. However, there's a lot of lessons he must learn in order to mature and become the perfect friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bing Bong's Growth Journal

Hello! My name is Bing Bong! I am Riley's imaginary friend from when she was 3. I am mostly cotton candy, but I also have the tail and whiskers of a cat, the nose of an elephant and can squeak like a dolphin. We used to go on many fun adventures, until Riley forgot me for what seemed like a long time. I even suffered through a traumatizing incident that I would not like to mention as a result of Riley doing this to me. Anyhow, I came back into her mind for some reason, and due to this, I am keeping a diary about my experiences in Headquarters from my rebirth to the time I get my wish.


End file.
